ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Benham Parsa
Benham Parsa was a man who was also a terrorist and the leader of the terrorist group, the Brotherhood of Doubt. Biography Pre-Series Born and raised in Mingora, Pakistan, Parsa lived a relatively normal life with his parents, Raza Parsa and Sabeen Parsa and his sister, Hayat Parsa. However, things changed when their parents were killed in a drone strike in February 6, 2004. Left grief-stricken by the tragedy, Parsa developed a strong, undying grudge against the world which eventually led him to presumably plan and also personally carry out many of the incidents that resulted in him becoming one of the most well-known terrorists in the world. At some point, Eleanor Bishop, an NSA agent did her own investigation into Parsa and his activities but was ultimately removed from the mission after her NSA superiors realized that she was becoming more extreme in pursuing Parsa, almost to the point of obsession. To help him further his goals of exacting revenge, Parsa founded a terrorist group called the Brotherhood of Doubt and even began actively recruiting members for the sole purpose of either assisting him in carrying out his attacks or escaping from the authorities. NCIS Season 10 Some time prior to the Season 10 finale episode, Damned If You Do (episode), Parsa blackmailed Navy Captain Dominick Wayne into changing the orders Navy SEAL, Lieutenant Chad McBride had received, McBride being sent to Iraq before returning to the United States where Parsa and his men later captured McBride. They headed to Arizona where the group presumably tortured McBride before beating him to death. Following that, McBride was decapitated with his head being sent to his wife, Emily McBride via mail with an Iraq postmark, in an effort to throw off investigators. Once that was discovered, the NCIS Major Case Response Team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs began investigating McBride's murder despite being the fact that the team themselves were also investigation from the Department of Defense. NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 In the Season 12 episode, "Kill the Messenger", Bishop removed Parsa's photograph from the NCIS Most Wanted Wall and with DiNozzo accompanying her, immediately threw into a bin, suggesting that with Parsa finally dead, Bishop herself had moved on. Personality Appearance Abilities As the leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Doubt, Parsa was well known for his skills in evading the authorities as well as expertise in explosives and technology. Known Victims *March 2007, Cairo, Egypt: A passenger train bombing: Thirty unnamed people all died. *July 2008, Indian Ocean: A French cargo ship sabotage: Fifteen unnamed people died. *November 2012, Bahrain: A luxury hotel hostage massacre: Twenty unnamed people all taken hostage and subsequently killed. *May 2013: **Yuma, Arizona: Chad McBride (held captive and beaten to death; decapitated post-mortem, head was sent via postal express to McBride's wife). **Freemont Inn bombing: ***Clayton Jarvis (killed). ***Two unnamed people (killed). ***Twenty-two unnamed people (survived). ***Thomas Morrow (survived). *2014: **Virginia: ***Daniel Coyne (shot to death by a drone operated by Parsa). ***Yusef Ryder (blown up). ***The Conrad Gala bombing: ****Six unnamed people (killed). ****Twenty-two unnamed people (survived). ****Delilah Fielding (survived, left permanently paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair as a result of injuries sustained in the attack). **Atlantic Ocean: ***Eleanor Bishop (attempted, ultimately failed) ***Two unnamed Navy SEAL soldiers (shot twice in the chest). Proxy Victims *At least two unnamed journalists (killed by Mir). *Leroy Jethro Gibbs (attempted by Coldwell). *Lisa Pierway (strangled to death by Coldwell). *Anthony DiNozzo (attempted by Coldwell). *Ziva David (attempted). *Lawrence Walters (attempted to blow up twice by Tomas) *Two unnamed bodyguards (both shot once in the chest by Coldwell). *Dominick Wayne (stabbed to death by Coldwell). *Alex Rio (shot in the neck and then placed in the water and later impersonated by Farooq) Category:Pakistanis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:People on the NCIS Most Wanted List Category:Killed by Leroy Jethro Gibbs